Opposites Attract
by Timoverboard
Summary: Orphan Black AU; Beth didn't commit suicide. Donnie and Alison got a divorce. It's been about a year and a half since Alison and Beth started dating and moved in together. The kids are with Donnie every other weekend. BethxAllison Most other OB characters to be added. I'm usually very bad at updating, but I promise to try my best to update as often as I can.
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet evening, around 7 o'clock and Alison was just beginning to cook a late dinner since Beth had to stay at work a little later than usual even though it was a Saturday. It was Donnie's weekend with the kids so Alison was planning a special night with Beth. Since the divorce, Donnie and Alison decided that the kids could stay with him every other weekend considering Alison lived closer to their school and they preferred her and Beth anyway. Alison was going to cook Beth her favourite meal, fettuccini alfredo, because she's had a rather stressful week. She was just starting to make the pasta and decided to put the news on and see if anything interesting had happened that day. Nothing special except for a firefighter saving a kitten from a burning building, the water had begun to boil and she just finished making the pasta, so she tossed it in the water. Suddenly there was a news break.

"Breaking News. There has been an altercation between police and two gunmen. One female officer has been shot and is in critical condition. Police have blocked the downtown area in order to capture and detain the suspects."

Alison's jaw and a the wooden spoon in her hand both dropped simultaneously. She dashed around the counter, hitting her hip on the corner slightly as she made her way over to the house phone. Her fingers fumbled on the buttons, causing her to mess up the number of Beth's cellphone.

"fuck" She whispered harshly under her breath, finally being able to dial the right number.

"Please, please pick up Beth. Please. I need you." Alison panicked. No answer.

"God dammit Beth." She ran over to the front door and put her jacket on and grabbed her car keys. Alison ran out to her black Ford Escape. Beth had taken the van that day. Alison was still in shock as she kept fumbling the keys the way she did the phone. The keys dropped to the floor and Alison reached down to grab them, tears beginning to fill her eyes at the thought of losing the woman she loved so much. Then there was a knock on the passenger side window that startled her, causing her to hit her head on the steering wheel on her way back up to see who it was. It was Beth.

"Thank god.." Alison breathed a sigh of relief as she got out of the car and ran around the other side to meet her lover, wrapping her arms tightly around her neck as tears began to stream lightly down her cheeks.

"Hey now, what's wrong? Did you really miss me that much?" Beth asked as she returned the tight embrace. Beth wiped her cheeks gently with one hand as Alison looked at her.

"I th-thought you were the police officer that got sh-shot downtown.." she stuttered as she hide her face in Beth's neck once again. "You didn't answer your phone and I got worried.."

"I was driving, otherwise I would have answered you, I'm so sorry I worried you." Beth kissed Alison's forehead softly as she pressed the button on her keychain to lock the van.

"Oh shoot!" Alison exclaimed. "I forgot the pasta inside." She ran inside to the kitchen, greeted by an over boiling pot of over cooked pasta. Beth followed in after her, closing the front door.

"I just wanted to make your favourite meal, I am so sorry Beth." Alison hid her face in her hands after turning the stove off. Beth wrapped her arms around Alison's waist from behind.  
"shh, don't worry about it. We can order some pizza tonight and do something tomorrow since it's my day off. How's that sound?" She smiled as she kissed the back of Alison's neck. Alison turned around in Beth's arms and looked at her smiling.

"Okay.. I guess I am okay with that." Alison agreed then pressed her lips ever so gently against Beth's for a moment.

After they ate dinner, Alison and Beth decided to head upstairs and watch a movie before going to bed.

"What would you like to watch?" Alison asked as she walked into the bathroom to clean up some towels on the floor.

"Um, how about American Psycho?" Beth suggested as she changed into some lacy black lingerie before going to the cabinet under the TV and grabbing the DVD.

"Of course." Alison smiled as she walked back into the bedroom but then stopped as she noticed Beth.

" Wow. Some sort of special occasion this evening, Ms. Childs?" Alison inquired.

"Ooh, I love it when you call me Ms. Childs. It's almost as if I'm your teacher and you're my student." Beth said jokingly with a hint of sarcasm. "Am I not allowed to dress sexy for my special lady some times?"

"Of course you are, just maybe a little warning would be nice so I have some time to make myself look good for you." Alison replied as she changed out of her sweatpants into some simple boyshorts and a white tank top.

"Ali, you know I always think you look good, no matter what." Beth said as she playfully smacked Alison's bum. Alison jumped slightly and shot a playfully vengeful look at Beth before tackling her onto the bed, pinning her down.

"You're so naughty sometimes. I used to think you were a good cop, now I know I was completely wrong." She leaned down and brushed her lips lightly against her ear as she whispered softly, in a sensual voice. "You're a bad, bad cop."


	2. Chapter 2

It was late Sunday morning when Beth woke up, Alison's face pressed against her neck. Normal Alison would have been awake already, doing house work like cleaning and rearranging furniture, but Beth wasn't complaining. Alison must have been exhausted from yesterday when she freaked out at the thought of Beth dying. Beth turned her head slightly and kissed Alison on the forehead before getting up and heading to the kitchen to make Alison some breakfast.

After making a big Sunday breakfast consisting of eggs, toast, bacon, fruit salad, orange juice for Alison and coffee for herself, Beth made her way back to the bedroom with the tray of food. Once she was in the bedroom, she placed the tray on the dresser closest to the door then walked over to the window on the left side of the bed and opened the blinds almost all the way. Beth smiled to herself as she looked at Alison lying in bed, the light dancing across her pale face and slightly messy hair. Moving back to the foot of the bed, Beth began to slowly crawl over the covers towards Alison, and then proceeded to place soft kisses along her neck down to her collarbones and then made her way back up to her ear.

"Good morning sunshine" Beth whispered gently to Alison. Alison groaned grumpily and playfully pushed Beth's face away.

"I was having the best dream!" she said as she blinked a few times then rubbed her eyes and rolled over onto her back, looking up at Beth. "However waking up to you is better." Alison smiled and leaned up, kissing Beth for just a moment, not caring that neither of them had brushed their teeth yet. "Something smells good." She looked past Beth and noticed the tray of food. "Is that for me?" Alison sat up and smiled brightly, she was still getting used to having things being done for her because Donnie always made her do everything, he was absolutely useless.

"I thought it would be a nice thing to wake up to since you had such a rough night last night." Beth smiled and placed both palms on Alison's cheeks as she moved into her lap carefully, her smile fading to a more serious look. "Ali, I am always careful when I am on duty. I would never put my life on the line if it meant a risk of not being able to come home to you again."

"I-I know… I just worry about you all the time, no matter what. I know things can go wrong in your field. Things that are completely out of your control and I know this may be selfish but I haven't been this happy in a long time. You're the best thing to happen to me next to the kids. I love you Elizabeth." Alison confessed, looking into Beth's eyes as her own began to water slightly. "Oh gosh, why do I always get so darn emotional?" She gave a small laugh and wiped her eyes. They both laughed a little then the phone began to ring in the living room.

"I'll get it. You wait here." Beth offered and placed the tray in front of Alison before going out to the living room to answer the phone. Alison took a bite of the toast and looked out the window to see what a beautiful sunny morning it was, then she looked to the side table and checked the time, 10:55am, she hardly ever sleeps this late, but she felt very well rested compared to normally getting up at 8 o'clock sharp every morning.

"Beth, who is it?" Alison called from the bed before taking another bite of toast. Beth came walking back in and leaned against the door frame, still wearing her black lace lingerie from the night before.

"It was Sarah. She was wondering if she and Kira could visit this afternoon and I said it was alright. She also said Felix might tag along for a little while too but he has a date later so he'll be leaving before them. That's okay, right? You didn't have any plans, right?" Beth explained as she walked over to Alison's side of the bed and sat down, stealing a piece of bacon. Alison didn't like bacon much and Beth knew that, she had made it mostly for herself.

"Yeah that would be great! Maybe Felix can give me some ideas on redecorating this place. I think it needs a pop of colour, this cream, white and gray colour scheme is so drab. What time did the say they were coming over?" Alison inquired.

"Sarah said around 1:30 or so." Beth answered.

They both spent the next 15 minutes finishing up their breakfast. Beth went into the bathroom and wiped the make-up from her face that she had neglected to remove last night. Alison took the now empty tray into the kitchen, placing it in the sink to be washed later. As she walked back to the bedroom, the familiar sound of the bathroom shower greeted her. Alison got an idea as to how she could thank Beth for such a great surprise breakfast. She walked into the bathroom; the mirror already covered in steam and started to remove her underwear and tank top. Once in the nude, Alison opened the shower door and stepped into the hot water with Beth.

"I need to thank you somehow for such a nice surprise this morning." Alison declared as she ran her fingers through her own hair that was now soaked. Beth didn't even hesitate as she pressed her body against Alison's.

"You don't need to thank me, I love to do things for you baby." Beth said as she leaned in and bit Alison's neck, causing Alison to go weak in her knees slightly, almost falling but Beth wrapped her arms around her quickly to prevent a potentially painful accident.

"B-Beth! You little shit! I-I mean… uh, oh screw it." Alison pressed her lips hard against Beth's as she wrapped her arms around Beth's neck and tangled her fingers in her soaked hair. Beth returned the kiss just as hard and passionate, pressing her body against Alison's even more. She removed her hands from Alison's body only for a brief moment before placing them on her breasts, beginning to massage. Alison let out a soft moan against Beth's lips. Beth began to move her hands down Alison's body at a slow pace, then once at her hips, she reached around and grabbed her ass roughly. Alison smiled against Beth's lips as she pushed her hips forward against Beth's. She broke the kiss and looked at Beth. "Aw geez, Beth we don't have time for this right now, as much as I want you, it's almost 12 and I have to clean up the kitchen and vacuum the living room before Sarah, Kira and Felix arrive," She removed her arms from Beth's neck and ran both hands through her own hair again as she placed a quick kiss on Beth's lips. "But I promise tonight, we can have some alone time, just you and me." Alison winked and proceeded to exit the shower; Beth smacked her ass then went about her way, cleaning her hair and everything else. Alison dried off and wrapped a towel around her body and hair, walking into the bedroom. She had just finished putting on some yoga pants and a pink t-shirt as Beth entered the bedroom, wearing the same two towel combo. Alison went back to the bathroom and wiped the still steamy mirror with a cloth and started to blow-dry her hair. Once it was dried, she fixed her bangs straight across her forehead and then put on a pink headband to match her shirt. Beth walked into the bathroom wearing a pair of blue jeans and a hoodie and blow-dried her hair as well then brushed it out and parted it as she normally did.

"Do you want me to take care of the dishes so you can get some vacuuming done?" Beth asked as she ran her hand slowly down Alison's back as a loving gesture.

"Could you? Thank you Elizabeth." Alison smiled brightly and kissed Beth's cheek as they both headed out to the kitchen and living room.


End file.
